Nozomi
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Una tragedia separó a los niños elegidos y Kari quiere averiguar que fue lo que sucedió. En su búsqueda involucrará a los nuevos elegidos y un DemiDevimon aparecerá captando la atención de ambos grupos al mostrarles un enemigo al cual no pueden, ni quieren, combatir.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia: Un universo alterno que se me vino a la mente tras ver una imagen en tumblr hace tantos meses atrás (aunque la imagen era protagonizada por un personaje distinto) y que he querido escribir como tal desde como un mes.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Su hermano y Matt estaban discutiendo, pero a diferencia de todas sus discusiones anteriores en esta ocasión los gritos eran más fuertes y la desesperación en la voz de Matt era palpable. Los cinco chicos restantes intervenían ocasionalmente para evitar que la pelea, nuevamente, se fueran a golpes lo cual al final no pudieron evitarlo. La intensidad con la que peleaban entre ambos le asustó, incluso más que cuando enfrentaron a todos aquellos digimon malvados, y nadie parecía ser capaz de detenerlos. Realmente quería que se detuvieran por lo que sin pensarlo les gritó pero su voz se confundía entre tantos gritos dichos de forma simultánea.

– ¡Solo dices eso porque no se trata de tu hermana! ¡Al menos acepta que fue tu culpa lo que le sucedió!

El grito de Matt de alguna manera se hizo audible por encima de todos los demás antes de irse corriendo sin dirección definida. No podía estar segura, pero creía haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos antes de su partida y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Tai vio en su rostro una expresión llena de dolor y culpabilidad. Un rápido vistazo a los presentes le mostró que en realidad todos compartían esa expresión siendo Mimí quien dejaba caer las lágrimas que nadie mas parecía poder.

_"¿Qué pasó antes de que me uniera a ellos?"_

Pensó confundida y comenzando a preguntarse si era mejor que ignorara la verdad; aquella que parecía ser el motivo por el cual su hermano, desde aquella ultima discusión con Matt, hubiera dejado de sonreír.

Los años pasaron y una nueva amenaza llegó al digimundo permitiéndole reunirse nuevamente con Gatomon y conocer nuevos niños elegidos. Le entristeció ver que ni siquiera el rencuentro con Agumon era capaz de traer la felicidad robada de Tai y no tuvo el valor de ver a Gabumon para informarle que Matt se negaba a regresar al digimundo. Creyó que eso daría inició a otra discusión, que tanto el digimon como los anterior elegidos insistirían para que dijera algo, por lo que se sorprendió de la pesada serenidad con que su postura fue aceptada.

– Tiene un buen motivo. Yo tampoco estaba muy segura de querer entrar cuando vi la puerta abrirse al recordar lo sucedido... Es algo doloroso de recordar.

Fue la respuesta de Sora, la única entre humanos y digimon que respondió sus preguntas haciendo una referencia nuevamente al motivo de aquellas peleas sin llegar a profundizar más en el tema. Comenzaba a molestarle que la apartaran de esa manera, ella también estuvo junto a ellos durante aquellos días y sin embargo seguían sin incluirla. Decían que era mejor de esa manera, que la estaban protegiendo, pero lo único que conseguían eran lastimarla al recodarle en cada una de sus escasas respuestas que ella no era parte de su grupo sino una adición de ultimo momento.

_"Quisiera que alguien me dijera lo que sucedió. Quizás de esa manera pudiera hacer algo que mi hermano vuelva a estar feliz, sé que tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer"_

Pensaba todos los días deseando que la respuesta llegara en una de sus múltiples visitas al Digimundo, lugar donde el misterio pareció haber dado inició y donde estaba convencida sería resuelto. Incluso había llegado al punto de pedirle a Ken, con quien se encontraban ocasionalmente tras su derrota como emperador de los digimon, si sabía algo al respecto sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

– No deberías de obsesionarte tanto por eso – Dijo Gatomon mirándola con leve reproche cuando, nuevamente, le dijo que quería investigar el tema – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con la reconstrucción de las aldeas destruidas y todavía no sabemos nada de esos digimon que están atacándonos o si es verdad eso de que no son digimon reales.

Quería responderle porque era tan importante sin que las palabras, tantas veces dichas a los interesados en escucharla, pudieran salir de su garganta. No tenía sentido repetirlas nuevamente, eso no cambiaria su realidad porque lo único que lo lograría sería un milagro, que alguien que supiera sobre lo ocurrido le hablara. Un milagro que cada vez parecía más distante.

_"Por favor..." _Pensó mirando a su compañera que reanudando la marcha por el bosque rumbo a al punto de rencuentro con los otros niños elegidos_ "solo pido un poco de luz ante lo sucedido"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finalmente el capitulo ha sido escrito tras haber sido rescrito siete veces (al menos). Originalmente era mas largo pero me esta costando redactar las siguientes escenas por lo que decidí separarlo en dos (quizás tres) capítulos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ladrón <strong>

Antes de separarse ese día Yolei le había pedido prestada su cámara para investigar un rumor que había estado rondando desde hacía unos días. En su momento no le prestó mucha importancia a ello y en cierta forma, ahora que todo el grupo se encontraba reunido frente a su cámara viendo la foto tomada por Yolei, Kari se arrepentía de ello.

La foto mostraba lo que parecía ser un agujero cuadrado cavado en el suelo cuya parte superior estaba cubierta de barrotes. Dentro de aquella celda se veía acostado de medio lado a un chico de aproximadamente su edad con los brazos atados en su espada, vistiendo únicamente una camisa sucia hecha jirones que le llegaba a las rodillas y el cuerpo completamente cubierto de golpes, moretones y cicatrices. De su rostro solo era visible con claridad uno de sus ojos azules el cual parecía mirar directamente a la cámara en lo que parecía un gesto de desafío.

– ¿Esto es lo que fuiste a investigar? – Preguntó finalmente Kari sobreponiéndose de la sorpresa y mirando directamente a Yolei moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

– El rumor hablaba de un par de ladrones de comida que desde hace semanas rondaba por esa zona – Dijo Hawkmon señalando con una de sus alas hacía el norte – Fue entonces que escuchamos sobre una aldea de Vegiemon que había capturado hace una semana a uno de ellos. Cuando me acerqué a la aldea eso fue lo que descubrí.

– Por lo que alcancé a escuchar – Continuó Yolei con la mirada baja – el castigo consiste en ser azotado por cuatro Vegiemon tres veces al día y piensan vender algo que él poseía a un Vademon para recuperar las perdidas. Intenté hablar con ellos al respecto pero me negaron que tuvieran algún prisionero e incluso me amenazaron con atacarme si seguía insistiendo en el tema.

Un pesado silencio se formó en el grupo pensando en lo que acaban de descubrir. Incluso mientras volvía a colgar la cámara en su cuello, Kari no era capaz de apartar esa imagen de su mente y la vaga sensación que ella había visto a ese chico antes. Fue Davis quien sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento gritando que era necesario que hicieran algo al respecto por lo que el grupo asintió con determinación dirigiéndose a la aldea de los Vegiemon sin notar la presencia de un pequeño digimon que los observaba con sonrisa maliciosa oculto en la copa de un árbol cercano.

…

* * *

><p>"<em>Esta tardando"<em>

Pensó usando su cabello largo para proteger su rostro de los rayos de sol, no había mucho mas que pudiera hacer debido a su adolorido cuerpo y manos atadas mientras esperaba que los Vegiemon regresaran a buscarlo. Recogiendo sus rodillas contra el pecho empezó a prepararse mentalmente para la siguiente ronda de azotes cuando escuchó ruidos que solo podían significar que una batalla se estaba librando. Desde su posición era incapaz de ver nada que no se asomara directamente sobre las rejas de su prisión por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos convencido de que no se trataba de algo que lo involucrara.

– ¿Estas bien? – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo abrir los ojos con sorpresa notando la presencia de una chica de cabello largo y gafas que le sonreía – Te sacaremos de allí así que cúbrete la cabeza por un momento. ¡Shurimon!

Al notar la presencia del digimon que saltaba mientras lanzaba una de las shuriken que tenía por manos en su dirección se limitó a girar su cabeza sintiendo como las barras de la celda caían sobre su cuerpo. Escuchaba como la chica seguía gritando palabras que no alcazaba a entender antes de notar una presencia justo encima de él, Shurimon se estaba apoyando en las paredes del estrecho agujero que era su prisión para luego sujetarlos con sus brazos y saltar fuera de la celda.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la chica cuando el digimon lo hizo sentarse a su lado y cortaba las cuerdas que lo ataban pero su mente estaba más ocupada con la ausencia de los Vegiemon y los continuos sonidos de golpes. Ella debió de notarlo porque en un tono calmado agregó – Mis compañeros están distrayendo a los Vegiemon mientras Shurimon y yo te sacamos de aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Yolei.

– Nozomi.

Respondió en voz baja sin mirarla a Yolei o a su digimon logrando que ella hiciera un sonido exasperado. Ahora que estaba libre todo lo que quería hacer era recuperar lo que los Vegiemon le habían quitado pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse a su antojo por mucho que lo intentara haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareciera inevitablemente en su rostro. Vagamente escuchaba como Yolei le pedía que se quedara quieto y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando nuevamente era sujetado por el Shurimon, al tiempo que recogía a Yolei, y daba un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar las hojas que un grupo de Vegiemon había lanzado.

– No podemos distraerlos mas tiempo – Escuchó decir a otra chica que se acercaba montando a un Nefertimon – Debemos irnos ahora.

Estaba a punto de objetar, necesitaba recuperar su tesoro, cuando vio una pequeña ala negra asomarse en la ventana de una de las casas. El ala se movió de adelante a atrás tres veces y luego otra más de arriba hacia abajo para desaparecer cuando un nuevo ataque de los Vegiemon fue lanzado. Reconociendo el gesto no opuso resistencia alguna cuando el Shurimon cambió a un Aquilamon sobre el cual tanto él como Yolei se alejaron de la aldea mientras que otros dos chicos, igualmente acompañados con digimon, se les unieron en el camino.

Permitiéndose descansar por un momento se recostó sobre Yolei, que iba sentada en frente suyo, agarrándola por la cintura. La forma como se sobresaltó le hizo reír brevemente mientras se separaba de ella dedicándose a analizar a los miembros del pequeño grupo. Lo que notó en ellos le hizo bajar el rostro para que su cabello cubriera la media sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para dejar la aldea fuera de vista y asegurarse de que los Vegiemon nos los estuvieran persiguiendo el grupo había llegado al borde un acantilado debajo del cual corría un río. Tras permitirle a los digimon regresar a sus formas anteriores para descansar un poco, los niños elegidos decidieron que era momento de averiguar más sobre el presunto ladrón. Lo único con lo que no contaron fue que Nozomi se lanzara al rio antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo.

– ¡Gracias por el regalo!

Le escucharon gritar antes de perderse en la corriente. Grito que pronto fue secundado por parte de Yolei al notar que el dinero que había estado guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón había desaparecido.

– ¡Me quitó el dinero que Mimí me había dado para que comprarle algo que necesitaba del Digimundo! – Gritó molesta por la perdida, mirando la superficie de agua sin notar la presencia del chico – ¡Debemos encontrarlo!

– Es imposible ver por donde se fue – Dijo Armadillomon colocándose al lado de Yolei. Algo de lo que se arrepintió cuando ella se giró violentamente, casi pateándolo.

– ¡Es imposible que pueda luchar contra la corriente por lo que es obvio que se fue con ella! – Volvió a gritar antes de calmarse y colocar cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho – De todos modos ya se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que volver a atender la tienda de mi familia….

– Vi a Gomamon no muy lejos de aquí, podemos pedirle que lo busqué por nosotros – Sugirió Kari acercándose a Yolei quien suspiró aceptando la propuesta.

– Lo que a mi me preocupa es quien es ese chico realmente – Dijo Cody frunciendo el ceño – Hay algo en él que no me agrada.

Mientras los niños elegidos mantenían esa discusión, Nozomi dejaba que la corriente lo arrastrara únicamente luchando contra ella para tomar aire. Cuando finalmente la fuerza del río disminuyó lo suficiente para permitirle nadar se acercó a una orilla donde tosió el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones mientras se reía al recordar al grupo que lo había rescatado. No podía creer los ingenuos que habían sido.

– Esa ingenuidad tiene un precio – Murmuró sentándose en una roca cercana contando el dinero que había logrado tomar de la chica, se trataba de suficiente para comprar comida para los próximos dos días – Mientras nos recuperamos será mejor no arriesgarnos e irnos por el camino legal. Nuestro lugar se encuentra muy lejos de aquí…

Si bien parte de su mente calculaba la distancia que había entre su hogar y su posición actual, el resto se dedicaba a analizar sus heridas. Se trataba de una locura que intentara avanzar las grandes distancias que le esperaban por su cuenta obligándolo a buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, y una forma para informarle de su paradero a Demidevimon. Una vez que volvieran a estar juntos podrían seguir con el plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**No se si esta historia encaja dentro de la categoría K+ o T. Ponerlo en T me parece excesivo pero lo cambie a esa porque me parece que la escena del capitulo anterior excede lo permisible por K+…. Si alguien tiene una idea, ¿me la puede decir? (Llevo años en esta pagina y todavía sigo sin entender esto sobre los géneros y las categorías) **_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Pistas sobre un secreto<strong>

Una vez que los niños elegidos regresaron a su mundo, durante el trayecto que recorrían juntos, Cody le había pedido a Yolei más detalles sobre el ladrón permitiéndole al grupo notar detalles que antes habían pasado por alto. A aparte de la notoria ausencia visible de algún compañero digimon, lo más destacable era el hecho de que aparentemente ese chico pasaba días enteros en el Digimundo. Si tomaban en cuenta su ropa daba la impresión de que Nozomi había escapado hace mucho tiempo al Digimundo mientras que su habilidad indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo dedicándose a esos temerarios actos de robo.

Kari no podía evitar estar intrigada al respecto pero no estaba segura de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Estaba preocupada por él, después de todo se había lanzado herido desde una gran altura, y la incertidumbre de la historia que motivaba sus acciones no la dejaría descansar tranquila. Tan perdida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que lo primero que hizo al entrar a su apartamento fue sentarse en el sofá sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos mientras Gatomon aprovechaba que nadie mas estaba presente para estirarse y tomar una siesta a su lado.

"_Su miraba y la forma como se fue…" _ Pensó colocando en la pantalla de su cámara la foto que Yolei había tomado de él _"es como si fuera incapaz de confiar en otras personas. El que robara a Yolei estuvo mal, pero aun así… hay algo triste en su forma de ser. Me pregunto que lo llevó a ser de esa manera"_

Estaba tan concentrada en intentar descubrir porque ese chico le parecía vagamente familiar, a pesar de estar segura de nunca haber tratado con él antes, que dio una respuesta en modo automático cuando Tai entró en el apartamento. Tampoco le prestó mucha atención al ruido que se escuchaba en la cocina y mucho menos los pasos que él hacía hasta situarse justo detrás suyo. Lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue escuchar algo de vidrio quebrarse al chocar contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver la mirada perturbada de Tai y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él le quitó la cámara para ver mejor la foto de Nozomi. La forma como su hermano temblaba sin apartar la mirada de la imagen comenzaba a preocuparla, incluso Gatomon que se había despertado con tanto ruido sabía que esa reacción debía de incluir algo mas que el simple impacto que la imagen causaba.

– ¿Es… él es…es Tk?

Cuando su hermano tartamudeó esas palabras lo hizo mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de pánico y algo que supuso era anhelo en sus ojos. Sin estar del todo segura de lo que ocurría intentó quitarle la cámara de la mano a lo cual Tai se resistió, sintiendo que si perdía de vista aquella foto también se iría todo lo que para él representaba. Ante esa situación Gatomon metió sus patas logrando quitarle la cámara a ambos oprimiendo por accidente el botón para borrar la foto.

– ¿Quién es Tk? – Preguntó Kari viendo como Tai volvía a tomar la cámara luciendo algo entristecido y molesto al ver que la foto ya no estaba – ¿Conoces a ese chico?

– Una mejor pregunta sería donde puedo encontrarlo – Respondió Tai con un tono de ferocidad que hizo que ambas se encogieran inconscientemente ante lo cual él suspiró para suavizar su tono – Mañana iré a buscarte a la escuela para que me lleves al Digimundo. Si él es quien creo que es, Gennai tendrá muchas cosas que explicar.

Tras decir eso lo vieron entrar a su habitación azotando la puerta en un gesto de rabia contenida dejando a Kari con una nueva pregunta en su mente. Tai había llamado a Nozomi con el nombre de Tk, quien por lo poco que lo conocía no dudaba que pudiera haberles dado un nombre falso o habérselo cambiado. Podría tratarse de que su hermano se hubiera equivocado de persona, la foto después de todo estaba un poco desenfocada, pero si él estaba en lo correcto significaba que lo conocía y si Gennai estaba involucrado significa que el Digimundo también lo estaba en algo de lo cual ella no estaba enterada.

– El secreto que me ocultan – Murmuró para si misma notando como Gatomon agudizaba sus oídos ante sus palabras por lo que mirándola con una mezcla de ilusión y preocupación le dijo – Nozomi debe saber que fue lo que sucedió antes de que me uniera al grupo y ocasionó… bueno, todo.

– ¿Cómo puede saberlo cuando fueron los únicos humanos en ese momento? – Le recordó Gatomon no queriendo que se ilusionara en vano – Incluso si fue uno de los primeros elegidos después de que los otros seis lo fueran, dudo que se hubieran encontrado.

– Quizás durante el transcurso de estos tres años, Nozomi descubrió algo al respecto. – Argumentó Kari negándose a dejar escapar la pequeña pista que pareció encontrar – Existen muchas formas como él puede saber algo, Tai lo acaba de insinuar.

Sabiendo que nada que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, Gatomon se limitó a suspirar y volver a acomodarse en el sofá. Por la forma como Nozomi se había marchado dejó en claro que no quería estar cerca de ellos por lo que dudaba que encontrarlo fuera fácil. Esperaba que no tuvieran que encontrarlo porque de hacerlo existía la posibilidad de que Tai tuviera razón y no sabía como Kari tomaría la noticia, junto a todo lo que se ocultaba tras ella, de que el grupo de niños elegidos que ella integró pensando que eran siete se suponía debía de estar formado por ocho.

"_Un humano no puede renacer como un digimon" _pensó sintiendo sus parpados cada vez mas pesados _"Es imposible que ese ladrón sea el niño elegido muerto"_

…..

* * *

><p>Demidevimon se encontraba ocultó detrás de la pared de una de las casas de los Vegiemon sosteniendo entre sus garras una caja de madera. Su mirada se alternaba entre el cielo nocturno y los Vegiemon que corrían de un lado a otro lanzando gritos. Sabía que lo estaban buscando por lo que debía de apresurarse a salir pero cada vez que intentaba abandonar su escondite veía a uno de esos digimon demasiado cerca.<p>

"_Esto no es nada comparado con las misiones que solía darme Myotismon" _

Se dijo de forma arrogante al notar como los Vegiemon enfurecidos se dirigían al otro lado de la aldea, oportunidad que aprovechó para volar en la dirección contraria. Una vez se adentró lo suficiente en el bosque se posó en una rama a descansar, sonriendo con malicia mientras abría la caja de madera.

"_Esos molestos Vegiemon de seguro vendieron el digihuevo pero esto deberá de ser suficiente por ahora" _Pensó sacando el emblema de la esperanza en su etiqueta y sujetándolo con una de sus patas mientras que en la otra sujetaba un digivice _"Fue una suerte que el rumor que esparcí llegara a esos tontos niños elegidos permitiéndole a Nozomi escapar. Si siguió mi indicación debe de estar escondido en algún lugar cerca del río corriente abajo y una vez que se encuentre en condiciones de viajar recuperaremos el digihuevo"_

Confiado de que los Vegiemon estarían muy lejos de su posición actual, se fue volando hasta el rio cercano que corría en el fondo de un acantilado. Mientras buscaba a su compañero desde hace varios años dijo:

– He planeado esto por mucho tiempo para que un simple grupo de Vegiemon lo arruine. Dentro de poco esos niños elegidos conocerán de lo que soy capaz de hacer y lamentaran haberse burlado de mi… ¡Todos lo lamentaran!

….

* * *

><p>La inesperada visita de Tai, la práctica de kendo de Cody a la cual no pudo faltar y el castigo de Yolei por haber llegado tarde el día anterior eran situaciones que individualmente no eran la gran cosa, pero juntas representaban un problema para Davis. Ese problema se traducía en que Kari le pidiera que negociara la compra del objeto que Mimí tanto quería y no pudo adquirirse el día anterior por culpa del ladrón. Para hacerlo tendría que ir a una zona bastante alejada de la aldea de los Vegiemon donde Tai parecía furiosamente decidido en ir.<p>

– Me preguntó porque esta tan interesado en ese chico. Es solo un ladrón que nos robó incluso cuando le ayudamos – Dijo Davis montando sobre la espalda de Raidramon mientras subían una montaña escarpada sin rastros de arboles a la vista – Si tan solo Yolei hubiera llegado a tiempo podría estar ahora con ellos en lugar de realizar esta tontería. ¡A quien le importa un tonto sombrero! ¿Acaso Mimí no puede comprar uno cerca de su casa?

– Quizás este tenga algo especial – Comentó Raidramon mirando como el camino que había estado siguiendo se dividía en dos y en medio de la intercepción, esculpida en una gran pared de piedra, se encontraba una puerta con el letrero "abierto" colgando en ella – Si recuerdo bien ella perdió uno el día que tuvieron que irse del Digimundo y quiere recuperarlo. Supongo que ese es el que estamos buscando.

– Supongo… estaba dispuesta a pagar mucho por ello además de realmente impaciente como para no esperar que la puerta se abriera para venir ella misma a comprarlo.

Eso último lo dijo bajándose de la espalda de Raidramon y tocando la puerta sintiéndose ligeramente molesto por la situación. Para cuando la puerta se abrió Veemon ya estaba a su lado y el propietario de la tienda, un Vademon, lo arrastró directo al interior mientras hablaba sobre estar tarde.

– Se que es un poco costoso pero no es justo que me tengan esperando durante tantos días – Dijo Vademon llevándolos directamente hasta un mostrador de madera detrás del cual se colocó para sacar una caja de cartón de algún lugar detrás del mostrador – Hay muchos digimon interesados en adquirir esto, el otro día un Demidevimon me hizo una oferta que de no haber descubierto que era un truco para robármelo hubiera aceptado.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Davis incrédulo y comenzando a ganar interés en el sombrero que, suponía, estaba dentro de la caja.

– ¡Por supuesto! La historia detrás de este objeto es increíble y muchos coleccionistas matarían, literalmente, por adquirirlo. Fue una suerte que cayera en mis manos y que aprecie todo lo que los niños elegidos han hecho por nosotros como para darles el privilegio de reservar este producto – Continuó hablando Vademon conformé abría la caja para agregar mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – No tienes idea de lo que esto significa ¿verdad? Estamos hablando del único objeto que quedó niño elegido muerto a manos del líder del grupo que te antecedió, un presagio de que los elegidos también pueden ser nuestros enemigos muchos años antes de que el emperador de los digimon apareciera.

Sin decir más, Vademon sacó de la caja un sombrero verde en mal estado que a pesar de lucir muy grande cuando Veemon se lo colocó en la cabeza quedó evidenciado de que debió pertenecer a un niño pequeño, quizás de la edad de Cody. Pero fue la historia que acababan de escuchar lo que mantenía a humano y digimon contemplando el objeto como si hubieran descubierto algo prohibido.

– ¿Tai y Agumon mataron a un niño? – Preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa Veemon devolviendo el sombrero al mostrador para mirar al Vademon – Eso es imposible.

– Yo no estuve allí por lo que no puedo asegurar nada – Dijo el digimon recostándose al mostrador, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados y un aura de misterio a su alrededor – Pero algo que si puedo decirte fue que siete niños elegidos llegaron a la isla File y seis se fueron cuando persiguiendo a Myotismon. No es difícil concluir que la niña elegida que fueron a buscar era el remplazo del dueño de este sombrero.

La forma como sonreía hizo que tanto Davis como Veemon sintieran un escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo preguntándose si este era el misterio que Kari estaba tratando de descubrir y la compra de ese sombrero era una forma de cubrir un cabo suelto.

….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Así el que en mi mente fue un capitulo terminó convirtiéndose en dos. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tras revisar como era el transcurso del tiempo antes de que en ambos mundos fuera el mismo me diera cuenta de un detalle… un tanto perturbador para el futuro rumbo de esta historia (Un minuto aquí, un día allá no es nada viable). Por tal motivo he cambiado un poco esa parte, todo quedara claro en el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro <strong>

– ¡¿Eso es todo lo que saben al respecto?!

Ante el grito los Vegiemon se limitaron a asentir asustados alternando la mirada entre sus cuatro visitantes pero enfocándose principalmente en Tai, la persona quien les había gritado. Podrían tratarse de un aldea completa, lo cual era una importante ventaja numérica, y sin embargo la sola presencia de ese niño elegidos los intimidaba. Después de todo, ellos conocían el rumor.

– Esto no es concluyente – Murmuró Tai pasándose una mano en desesperación por la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Agumon quien permanencia a su lado con una notoria expresión de preocupación. – ¿sucede algo?

– Deberías de calmarte, Tai – Comentó el Digimon dando un rápido vistazo a Kari y Gatomon que permanecían algo atrás, de seguro sorprendidas por el arrebato de Tai – Solo detente un momento a pensarlo. ¿En verdad es posible que sea Tk? Nosotros…

– ¡Tiene que serlo! – Le interrumpió Tai con un nuevo grito a lo que Agumon se posicionó enfrente suyo mirándolo seriamente. – ¿Sabes lo que significaría que en verdad fuera él?

– ¿Lo sabes tú? – Las palabras dichas en un tono bajo paralizaron un momento a Tai – Recuerda que todo fue antes de que fuéramos a buscar a Kari, el tiempo corría de una forma diferente en ese entonces y los cinco días que estuvimos en tu mundo fueron algo mas de diez en este mundo además de los otros tres que estuvo la puerta cerrada. El niño esa foto no puede ser Tk, solo es un chico que se le parece.

Ante ese hecho no poseía nada para objetar, si sus cálculos y teorías eran correctos Tk debería de tener en esos momentos unos veinte años en lugar de los doce que aparentaba. Era un pequeño detalle que arruinaba por completo su teoría y solo dejaba una cosa para hacer.

– Debemos recuperar ese emblema.

Pronunció esas palabras mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido a lo cual ella se limitó a asentir procurando ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba su plan, después de todo su plan en un inicio era hablar con Nozomi. Mientras Kari enviaba un rápido mensaje a Davis para informarle de lo sucedido y Tai confirmaba la ubicación de digihuevo que los Vegiemon alcanzaron a vender, Agumon no podía evitar que un pensamiento pasara por su mente.

"_El cómplice del ladrón es un DemiDevimon, el mismo tipo de digimon que estaba con Tk cuando el incidente ocurrió… Algo en esto no me gusta." _

…

* * *

><p>Tras una noche de sueño y cenar hongos, Nozomi se sentía mas recuperado aunque no fue sino hasta que Demidevimon apareció que se creía listo para continuar con su día.<p>

– Te tardaste – Le dijo a modo de saludo recostándose en un árbol con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al digimon volando notoriamente cansado en su dirección – Llevo días esperándote.

El tono de reproche hizo que Demidevimon se quedará analizando su situación actual. No se encontraban tan lejos de la aldea como le gustaría y su compañero, que todavía lucía las marcas de los azotes, en lugar de esconderse se había puesto a esperarlo enfrente del primer árbol a la orilla del río. Le molestaba la falta de despreocupación en su comportamiento pero teniendo en cuenta lo que se había demorado en buscar una forma de liberarlo estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

– Tenía que asegurarme de que no me estuvieran siguiendo – Explicó el retraso en su llegada entrándole el emblema viendo como se lo amarraba en la mano derecha de tal forma que la etiqueta quedaba en la palma, tal como le había enseñado – Además debía de localizar a nuestro querido digihuevo. En un inicio pensé que lo llevarían a la tierra del inicio pero al parecer esos dolidos se lo vendieron a un Digitamamon que vive algo alejado de este lugar.

– Esto fue una completa pérdida de tiempo – Gruñó Nozomi levantándose y pateando el dinero que había ocultado entre las raíces del árbol – No encontré nada que pudiera usar como arma y todavía estamos lejos de recuperarlo.

– Ninguno de nosotros esta en su mejor forma – Dijo Demidevimon parándose al lado del dinero para comenzar a contarlo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – Con esto podríamos pagarnos una muy merecida comida…

– ¡Ya hemos estado suficientemente separados! – Gritó furioso Nozomi pateando a Demidevimon haciéndolo rodar por el suelo – Fue tu culpa que los Vegiemon nos descubrieran y destruyeran mis armas. Si no quieres ayudarme puedes regresarte a la Zona Oscura.

La seriedad de sus palabras hizo que Demidevimon se pusiera en alerta teniendo que improvisar un plan para calmarlo. Lo cierto era que no sentía que ninguno de los dos estuviera en óptimas condiciones para robarle a Digitamamon, menos con los niños elegidos estando tan cerca, pero sabía que si no estaba a su lado cometería una locura que terminaría lastimándolo.

– Te apresuras demasiado – Dijo volviendo a recoger el dinero para luego volar y entregárselo en las manos, siempre bajo su fría mirada – A Digitamamon le gusta mucho el dinero y pensaba que podríamos usar este para comprarnos algo que comer, porque dudo que hayas comido bien estos días. Mientras estamos en el restaurante podemos buscar el digihuevo, conociéndolo debe de tenerlo en un lugar visible, y una vez que terminemos de comer nos vamos sin pagar con el digihuevo. Es una ganancia por partida doble.

– Eso no funcionará. En cuanto me vea…

– Por eso debemos buscarte algo de ropa nueva y curarte bien esas heridas primero – Le interrumpió el digimon tomando un poco del dinero en manos de Nozomi – Tenemos que fingir ser uno de esos tontos niños elegidos y compañero para que el plan funcione, sé que este Digitamamon en particular tiene una debilidad por ese tipo de clientes y como no nos hemos metido con esa zona no debería de sospechar de nosotros.

Nozomi no parecía muy animando por esa idea, aunque en lugar del aspecto enojado de hace unos momentos ahora se mostraba notoriamente preocupado y sin previo aviso abrazó a Demidevimon dejando caer el dinero en el suelo. El abrazo se prolongó durante un momento para luego dejarlo separarse, pero sin soltarlo, y dirigirle una sonrisa demasiado brillante para el gusto del digimon.

– Siempre te preocupas por mí.

Dijo soltándolo y recuperando un poco su comportamiento agresivo mientras dejaba que Demidevimon lo guiara, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se despertó completamente solo con un digihuevo y sin memorias. Le debía su nombre, su vida, y nunca creería ser capaz de pagarle por ello.

…

* * *

><p>"<em>Un digihuevo blanco con franjas amarrillas que le pertenece a ese Nozomi… Esto no ayuda" <em>Pensó Tai de pie en medio del restaurante de estilo chino de Digitamamon mirando el digihuevo que los Vegiemon le vendieron, se trataba del mismo tipo de digihuevo en el que Angemon se convirtió tras su batalla contra Devimon. _"Un digihuevo que hasta donde recuerde nunca se abrió"_

El digihuevo se encontraba colocando de adorno en una gran mesa en el centro del local que adicionalmente estaba llena de distintos tipos de platillos que Agumon parecía disfrutar probando, aunque para él todo poseía un sabor amargo. Mirar ese digihuevo trajo a su mente los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo con Tk y la forma como todo terminó haciendo que un sentimiento de culpa y rabia lo invadiera.

– Buena comida, el servicio no es tan bueno. ¿Dónde esta el dueño de este lugar? Con tan poca atención no es de sorprenderse que este lugar este vacío.

El comentario un tanto altanero sacó a Tai de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que mientras estuvo pensativo alguien había entrado al restaurante hasta colocarse justo a su lado probando lo que estaba servido. A pesar de que ahora vestía una camisa amarrilla y pantalón café que no dejaban ver ninguna herida visible, Tai lo reconoció como el chico en la foto tomada por Kari.

– En verdad… se parece – Murmuró Agumon dejando de comer y mirando estupefacto a Nozomi que parecía ignorarlos mientras seguía comiendo. – Ahora entiendo tu confusión pero… es imposible que sea él.

– ¿Estas aquí para causar problemas? – Preguntó Tai inclinándose en dirección del chico dispuesto a saber más sobre su identidad pero sospechando que preguntarle abiertamente no traería resultados. Desde su posición alcanzaba a ver que poseía algo atado en una manos que sospechaba era el emblema que buscaba – La última vez que apareciste le robaste a una amiga de mi hermana y no creo que sea lo único que tengas que no te pertenezca.

– En este mundo si no tienes fuerza para pelear tienes que usar otros medios y en ese momento mi reacción era la mas lógica – Respondió Nozomi molesto por la intromisión mientras miraba fijamente a la persona a su lado en un intento de intimidarlo – Además, mi compañero esta afuera hablando con el Gatomon y, quien supongo, tu hermana para aclarar ese detalle. Si me disculpas, a ti no te debo más explicaciones.

Sin decir ningún comentario mas, Nozomi se fue al otro lado de la mesa para seguir comiendo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro ante la primera vez en meses que probaba algo que hubiera sido verdaderamente cocinado. Notaba como el Agumon se había detenido y se quedaba al lado del niño elegido mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra lo cual le molestaba, no entendía su fijación en él pero si no dejaban de estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía no podría tomar su digihuevo.

"_¿Por qué me miran tanto? No soy el único ladrón del Digimundo y me parece que deberían de estar mas pendiente de los ataques que se han estado dando." _Pensó Nozomi finalmente cansándose de su actuación de cliente y cruzándose de brazos con la cabeza inclinada de tal forma que pudiera observar el digihuevo reflejado en un plato de sopa y sus molestos acompañantes en otro plato _"Digitamamon y Tapirmon pronto regresaran de su viaje al Lago de Sopa. ¿Qué tanto le toma a Demidevimon encargarse de ellas? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque me dijo que debíamos separarnos"_

– ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Gritó finalmente Nozomi harto de la forma como estaba siendo, nada disimuladamente, examinado de pies a cabeza – No es mi culpa que tu hermana y sus amigos sean un grupo de ineptos que…

– ¡Ahora!

Al escuchar a Demidevimon gritar entrando por una ventana y usando su mirada para hipnotizar a Tai y Agumon dejándolos momentáneamente dormidos. Con una sonrisa comparable con la de su compañero, Nozomi tomó el digihuevo entre sus brazos para salir corriendo al lado de Demidevimon por la entrada sorprendiéndose de ver tanto a la chica como al Gatomon a un lado dejándolos ir sin tratar de detenerlos. Sospechando que debía de formar parte del algún plan que hubieran negociado esperó a que estuvieran ocultos en unos arbustos a varios kilómetros de distancia antes de preguntar al respecto.

– Ese Gatomon y yo tenemos una historia de la cual decidí aprovecharme – Respondió Demidevimon mientras arrancaba unas ramas delgadas y flexibles de un árbol cercano las cuales se las pasaba a Nozomi que las usaba para tejer – A cambio del digihuevo y el dinero debemos de buscar el anillo sagrado que esa descuidada perdió.

– ¿Por qué aceptaste un trato como ese? – No pudo evitar preguntar Nozomi sin detenerse de su actividad sospechando que esta historia que compartían no podía ser el único motivo. – En todos los casi catorce años que llevamos juntos es la primera vez que haces algo como esto.

– Escucha, esos niños elegidos ya saben que existimos y debido a nuestro peculiar estilo de vida dudo que dejen de molestarnos, solo recuerda al que estaba dentro contigo. Si no hubiera entrado en ese momento de seguro se lanzaba sobre ti para quitarnos el emblema. – Dijo Demidevimon seriamente mientras colgaba de cabeza de la rama del árbol al que le había estado arrancando las ramas – Ese par también me dejó en claro que no sería la ultima vez que nos encontraríamos y se me ocurrió que deberíamos presentarnos formalmente como negociantes para evitar problemas. De todos modos apenas que mencioné el anillo todo el asunto con los Vegiemon quedó en el pasado y nos dará tiempo de organizarnos e inventar algo creíble para que no nos quiten lo que nos pertenece.

A pesar de que Demidevimon reía histéricamente ante su plan, Nozomi podía percibir que se trataba de una risa nerviosa pero en lugar de insistir sobre lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido se dedicó a terminar de tener el bolso para su digihuevo. Lo cierto era que, ahora que podía pensar en ello con calma, tanto el chico del restaurante como el Agumon le resultaron levemente familiares.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento que este capitulo no quedó tan bien como podría haber sido pero ya lo he rescrito varias veces y era uno necesario que debía de suceder… pero creo que ahora que se han establecido ciertos puntos explicativos puedo comenzar la historia tal como me la imaginé. <strong>_

_**Nota de una autora que visita mucho las wiki de digimon:**_

_**El Área Oscura es real en el universo digimon, aparece en Digimon Next, Digimon Frontier, Digimon World Data Squad y en varios Digimon Reference Book (sección de la pagina oficial de Digimon).**_

_**La Zona Oscura es un lugar que me he inventado del cual se hablara mas de adelante. Hago la aclaración porque al buscar Zona Oscura y digimon simultáneamente me llevó a la página de Área Oscura.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentimientos que marcan destinos**

Una semana había pasado desde que Davis descubrió la historia del niño elegido muerto y durante ese periodo de tiempo muchas cosas habían ocurrido. El grupo finalmente aceptaba a Ken como un miembro de ellos, incluso el receloso de Cody, además de la nueva forma de digievolución que descubrieron junto con la confirmación de su nuevo enemigo. Todavía era un misterio que era lo que Arukenimon y Mummymon pretendían lograr con la creación de esos digimon usando las torres de control pero al menos ahora que conocían eso pudieron diseñar un plan de contrataque: Destruir todas las torres lo más rápido posible. Una vez que esta nueva amenaza fuera controlada podrían ocuparse de la reconstrucción de las zonas afectadas durante sus batallas.

– Nuevamente estas muy pensativo – Dijo Demiveemon mirando a su compañero acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en lugar de alistarse para ir al colegio como cada mañana – ¿Todavía estas pensando en lo que dijo Vademon?

– Lo que dijo tiene que ser una mentira o una de esas historias que entre mas se dicen van perdiéndose detalles y exagerando otros – Aseguró Davis sentándose para poder mirar al digimon que se encontraba de pie a mitad del cuarto – Después de todo han sido muchos años desde lo sucedido y Tai nunca haría algo como eso, estoy seguro.

– Si estuvieras tan seguro no estarías pensándolo tanto, ni les hubieras mentido a todos.

Ante ese comentario Davis desvió su mirada al armario donde había ocultado el sombrero verde que Mimí tanto quería y sobre cuyo paradero mintió al afirmar que al momento de llegar al lugar el sombrero ya había sido vendido. La reacción de la chica al escuchar eso fue de una calma fingida que nadie le creyó.

– Incluso Yolei empezó a sospechar por su comportamiento – Murmuró Davis recordando la mirada que él y sus tres amigos intercambiaron al ver la reacción de Mimí ante la noticia – No tengo dudas de que en estos momentos Palmon debe de estar buscando ese supuesto cliente.

Pero ella no era la única de comportamiento extraño, Tai también había comenzado a mostrar un inusual interés en ir al Digimundo y no era para ayudarlos con el problema de las creaciones de Arukenimon. Desconocía que era lo que estuvo haciendo durante los cuatro días que logró convencerlos de abrirle la puerta para luego marcharse únicamente acompañado por Agumon para que luego Kari tuviera que buscarlo cuando llegaba la hora de regresar a casa.

– Esto es muy complicado – Murmuró dándose leves golpes con la punta de los dedos en la cabeza hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, una que no le gustaba del todo haciendo que una mueca de disgusto se formara en su rostro conforme mas lógica le encontraba – Quizás esta tarde sea el momento de informarle al resto. Descubrir este misterio no es algo que pueda hacer solo además de que esta debe ser la información que Kari tanto ha anhelado encontrar… no creo que este contenta cuando se entere.

…..

* * *

><p>Las ramas de los arboles se elevaban varios metros sobre su cabeza, entrelazándose de tal forma que los rayos de luz no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo. En esa zona del Digimundo la vida parecía haber desaparecido sin embargo eso nunca antes le asustó por lo que, sin vacilación alguna, siguió con su camino en el solitario bosque cargando en una de sus manos un valioso objeto.<p>

– Te pareces tanto que me engañaste un momento pero tus pasos son más ligeros que Gennai por lo que debes de ser una de esas famosas copias.

Ante esas palabras el hombre se quedó quieto buscando con la mirada al dueño sin poder encontrarlo, Nozomi estaba perfectamente oculto en aquella oscuridad. Instintivamente apretó su mano derecha para proteger su carga mientras retomaba su camino. A pesar de ser travieso y problemático, él no era un amenaza de la cual debiera de preocuparse.

– Demidevimon, nos esta ignorando nuevamente… Eso es de mala educación y creo que en esta ocasión debemos de dejarle en claro que no puede despreciarnos de esa manera.

El digimon en ese momento salió de su escondite en la copa de un árbol justo detrás de Jackie para atacarlo con sus dardos los cuales fueron esquivados por él al dar un salto. Sin dejarle tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio, Nozomi apareció a un lado suyo golpeándolo en el estomago usando su rodilla para, tras dar un paso atrás, golpearle la mano derecha con la espada de madera que llevaba. Los dos ataques tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para hacerle soltar el objeto que llevaba en la mano, el anillo sagrado de Gatomon, a lo cual Demidevimon se precipitó a recuperarlo mientras Nozomi recibía el contrataque por parte de Jackie.

– Ustedes no suelen interesarse por este tipo de objetos.

Dijo Jackie sujetando a Nozomi logrando hacerlo caer colocando una de sus piernas detrás de la de él y empujarlo en el hombro para luego correr hasta donde estaba el digimon logrando recuperar el anillo antes de que saliera volando. Molesto por la insistencia Demidevimon intentó atacarlo nuevamente con sus dardos los cuales fueron completamente esquivados de un par de saltos.

– No hables como si nos conocieras – Gruñó Nozomi sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una punta de flecha que arrojó a una de las ramas del árbol debajo del cual Jackie se encontraba. – Nadie conoce nada sobre nosotros y es molesto cuando empiezan a decir sus supuestas verdades.

Sorprendido, Jackie notó como la punta de flecha pareció cortar una cuerda la cual hizo que una red cayera encima de él. Por mas que intentó no fue capaz de liberarse y mentalmente se regañó por no haber considerado las posibles trampas que ese par pudo haber dejado en esa zona, después de todo era una de las que mas frecuentaban. Impotente vio como el anillo nuevamente se le había caído por lo cual en esta ocasión nada detuvo a Demidevimon de tomarlo dedicándole su perturbadora sonrisa.

– Estas cometiendo un error – Intentó Jackie una estrategia que sabía sus compañeros no aprobarían – Estas ayudando al digimon equivocado y mientras permanezcas con él, el digihuevo de tu verdadero compañero nunca...

– Me parece que es tiempo de irnos – Se apresuró a decir Demidevimon dándole el anillo a Nozomi para que lo guardara – Este ya esta empezando a decir cosas incluso mas incoherentes y nosotros tenemos que cumplir con nuestra parte del trato.

Con un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Nozomi, ambos se apresuraron a desaparecer entre los arboles dejando a Jackie con una mala sensación. Sabía que había sido ingenuo al creer que lo que dijera lograría sacar a Tk del control de Demidevimon pero tras tantos años viéndolo bajo su control, sin que se diera cuenta de ello, le gustaría verlo libre y volver con sus seres queridos.

"_No podemos interferir, lo que le sucedió esta fuera de nuestras responsabilidades y tenemos prioridades que atender" _Se recordó _"Aunque sea de una forma distinta a lo planeado, Tk ha seguido cumpliendo con su labor como niño elegido y Demidevimon, a pesar de controlarlo, no ha hecho nada ni en su contra ni en contra del Digimundo. No hay motivos para interferir. "_

Por más que se repitiera esas palabras, la sensación de que no estaban haciendo lo correcto seguía persistente. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que su interacción con los nuevos niños elegidos le permita recuperar su verdadera identidad.

Mientras Jackie seguía luchando por liberarse de la red, Nozomi guardó la espada de madera en la funda de hojas que había tejido y le permitía cargarla en uno de sus hombros. Cerrando los ojos momentáneamente visualizó su digihuevo en su cama de hojas junto a su emblema ocultos en el que, a su parecer, era el lugar mas seguro del Digimundo.

– Ellos siempre vienen a media tarde – Comentó Demidevimon cuando salieron del espeso bosque. – ¿Crees estar listo para jugar con ellos cuando llegue el momento? Recuerda, ahora somos inocentes negociantes.

Nozomi se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado para luego enfocar su atención en el cielo para que no se notara su nerviosismo. Con excepción los escasos encuentros con Gennai y sus copias, nunca antes había interactuado con otro ser humano. El encuentro con el niño elegido con el Agumon no le resultó agradable debido a su constante examinación y agresividad contrario al grupo del cual incluso pudo aprovecharse. Mientras fuera únicamente con ellos no se opondría al plan de Demidevimon, pero no estaba seguro de si soportaría tener que volver a conversar con el niño elegido del Agumon. Entre mas pensaba en él un sentimiento que detestaba se volvía mas definido y cuando, hace un par de días, estuvo a metros de ser visto por él nuevamente pudo identificar que era lo que su presencia despertaba: Miedo, él le aterraba.

…..

* * *

><p>Normalmente a esa hora ya se encontraba en el Digimundo pero a penas los cuatro se reunieron en la sala de computación, Davis dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles. Con forme iba explicando lo que había descubierto, notó como Kari parecía alteraste hasta finalmente terminar golpeándolo en la cara y marcharse. Su reacción los sorprendió a todos, estaba segura de que se tomaría bien la noticia pero nunca imaginó que llegara a agredir a alguien física y verbalmente.<p>

– No podemos dejar a Ken esperando el primer día que se somos un grupo formal. Yo me encargó de ella y después me uno a ustedes.

A pesar de haberle esas palabras a los chicos, Yolei seguía sin estar segura de como actuar al verla sentada en un rincón de un salón vacío. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue sentarse a su lado en silencio mientras le hizo una seña a sus digimon de dejarlas solas, indicación que de mala gana Gatomon tuvo que aceptar.

– Conozco a mi hermano y sé que nunca haría algo como eso – Murmuró Kari tras varios minutos de silencio entre ellas pero daba la impresión de que trataba mas de converse a si misma que a su acompañante. Impresión que se confirmó con sus siguientes palabras – Pero la forma tan desesperada y enloquecida de estos últimos días junto a su obsesión con atacar a Nozomi por no haberlo hecho la primera vez es algo que nunca creí posible. Él… Tai ya se parece al hermano que creía conocer.

– Recuerda que la historia tiene muchos años y el digimon que la dijo no es precisamente la mejor fuente – Trató de animarla Yolei recordando en ese momento el papel de Mimí haciendo que sus niveles de seguridad disminuyeran, el secreto que parecían ocultar era mucho mas grande de lo que pensó.

– Por lo que alcancé a escuchar a Tai le molesta que Nozomi tenga un emblema – Dijo Kari llevándose las rodillas a la altura del pecho para apoyar sobre ellas su mentón – Ken también tiene uno y aun así no lo esta buscando. Por otro lado, mi hermano ha estado raro desde que vio esa foto diciendo que era alguien llamado Tk.

Yolei comenzaba a entender las preocupaciones de Kari, casi podía comprender la línea de pensamientos que ella debió de haber seguido para comportarse de esa manera tan inusual. Si la historia del niño elegido muerto era cierta, el emblema que Nozomi parecía poseer pudo haberle pertenecido a él, lo mas probable tras haberlo robado. Si suponía que físicamente se parecían básicamente se convirtió en un recordatorio viviente de lo ocurrido explicando la reacción de Tai, en caso de que la historia fuera real. Algo difícil de comprobar cuando ni siquiera tenían evidencias de la existencia de otro niño elegido en el grupo que la antecedió.

– Debería disculparme con Davis por atacarlo de esa manera – Dijo Kari sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba lentamente – El único motivo por el que lo agredí fue porque no puedo confrontar a mi hermano sobre esto y él…

– Ese ladrón seguro nos mentiría si le preguntamos al respecto por lo que la única forma de estar seguras de algo es ir directo a la fuente – Le interrumpió Yolei levantándose determina y en un tono de voz elevado que hizo que los digimon volvieran a entrar curiosos – No tiene sentido quedarse aquí lamentándose cuando todo podría simplificarse averiguando si hubo o no otro niño elegido, y eso se soluciona con una simple visita que haremos ahora mismo. Los chicos estarán bien un día sin nosotras.

– Iremos a la isla File – Concluyó Kari notando como un mensaje era recibido en su D- Terminal haciendo que su seguridad disminuyera dirigiendo su mirada a Gatomon – A menos que dejemos eso para otro día y ahora vayamos a recuperar tu anillo.

Al sentir todas las miradas encima de ella, Gatomon sintió el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros. No quería que Kari sufriera, algo que inevitablemente sucedería de confirmarse que ella en realidad era la octava integrante del grupo, y se moría por recuperar su anillo. Pero también era consiente de que la angustia que experimentaba no cesaría hasta descubrir la verdad por muy dolorosa que resultara.

– No estoy interesada en volver a ver a Demidevimon – Explicó colocándose una sus patas en la cintura – Si en verdad es mi anillo o es uno falso podemos descubrirlo después de regresar de la isla File.

Así, por decisión unánime, regresaron a la sala de computación tras informar sobre su plan y abrieron la puerta del Digimundo con destino al único lugar donde lograrían obtener las respuestas que buscaban.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie es el nombre de la copia de Gennai que apareció en China.<strong>


End file.
